Persiguiendo un futuro en sueños
by sakura.vh
Summary: Ahi me encontraba, solitario, como siempre, mientras mi futuro yo me daba lo que seria la noticia mas inportante de mi vida


Era extraño, sentía una levedad del ser indescriptible mientras caminaba por aquel campo lleno de árboles de cerezo, no lograba divisar nada aparte de aquellos árboles a mi alrededor y como normalmente ocurre me encontraba solo… desolado, vagando inmerso en mis pensamientos, sintiendo una ligera brisa en mi rostro mientras que a cada paso que daba me acercaba más a lo que parecía un arrollo. Justo cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar a el divisé una silueta, parecía ser una mujer, tal vez mi madre, a fin de cuentas no era la primera vez que la veía entre mis sueños desde que ocurrió el asesinato de mi clan, la visión era borrosa pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la orilla del arrollo todo se esclareció. Era una mujer, de unos escasos 20 años, se encontraba de perfil a mi posición, al otro lado del arrollo con la mirada perdida en el cielo… su corto cabello rosado era movido por el viento, tenía un cuarto bien formado, caderas anchas, un busto de un tamaño perfecto, no era exageradamente grande o chico, su tez era blanca y tenía un aspecto suave, y a mis escasos 15 años era capaz de decirlo, era hermosa.

Removí mi mirada de su persona al sentirme alerta por una aparente presencia que se acercaba a mi, miré hacia atrás y vi como un hombre cubierto por una oscura capa se acercaba a paso tranquilo, observándome fijamente con su único ojo visible, ya que sus negros cabellos, específicamente su flequillo cubría parte de su rostro, tenía un aura ligeramente siniestra pero tranquila. Me coloqué en posición de ataque previendo que fuera un ninja renegado, pero el sonrió de lado al notar mis acciones y negando con cierta diversión soltó

-valla que era un mocoso estupido-

-tsk ¿a quien llamas mocoso?- Lo mire con furia, dispuesto a lanzarme en su contra, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se posicionó a mi lado y me derribó.

-aun me falta mucho por entrenar- dijo extendiendo una mano hacia mí mientras yo lo miraba con recelo y desconfianza.

-no seas tonto niño, no tengo intenciones de pelear conmigo mismo- tomé su mano con recelo en lo que me ayudaba a levantar… *espera un momento ¿pelear con el mismo?* pensé analizando sus palabras, lo miré fijamente y analicé su apariencia… ahora que lo pensaba ese hombre tenía cierto parecido conmigo, podría ser yo unos años mayor.

Se quedo de pie, etatico, con la mirada perdida en aquella mujer que yo mismo me había quedado observando minutos atrás.

-es hermosa ¿no es así?- dijó, yo me limité a girar mi rostro y observar a la mujer sin darle una respuesta.

Seguía distraída observando al cielo e inevitablemente el recuerdo de cierta molestia pelirosada invadió mi mente y con un movimiento de mi cabeza lo disipe inmediatamente. El hombre me miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras hacía aquello y nuevamente rompió el silencio.

-se lo que estas pensando, después de todo soy tú- dijo con una sonrisa ladina, se inclinó ligeramente ya que era notoria la diferencia de estatura que existía entre nosotros (valla que había cambiado con el paso del tiempo) y susurró en mi oído.

no puede evitar abrir mis ojos con sorpresa.

-¿T-te refieres a que ella es...?- le pregunté temeroso, incapaz de terminar la oración, se enderezó con avidez al notar que la mujer giraba su rostro hacia nosotros, sin darme una respuesta ya que al detallar el rostro de la mujer sería innecesaria, la dulce sonrisa con la que lo recibió y esos ojos verde jade llenos de amor y ternura en contraste con sus rosas cabellos eran más que necesarios para saber que era ella…

La misma molestia de cabellos rosados que deje en la banca el día que me marche de la aldea hace un par de años para ir a entrenar con orochimaru. Mi otro yo camino hacia ella silencioso y con la misma expresión de paz y cariño que ella tenía, cruzó el arrollo concentrando chakara en sus pies y se posicionó a su lado, tomó su mano y continuaron su camino a quien sabe donde, en silencio. Un destello de luz me cegó y desperté, solo pero esta vez en la oscuridad de la guarida de orochimaru.

Durante todo el día no pude sacarme las palabras de la cabeza…

-Ella es MI mujer- esa mujer no podía ser mi esposa y aún más importante, no podía ser quien creo que es.

Pero lo era, al parecer había de alguna forma conseguido mi atención o eso decía mi sueño y no era más que eso, un sueño…


End file.
